


Abuse Me In All Ways

by Desade



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Breathplay, Dom/sub Play, Frosthawk - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Swearing, Thunderhawk, shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desade/pseuds/Desade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki needs something from Clint.  Will he be able to deliver?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Will you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki needs something from Clint. Will he be able to deliver?

My hands are strong. As an archer, they kinda have to be. But they never feel stronger than when I have them fisted in Loki’s hair, holding him tight against me as I give him what he needs. And truth be told, there’s some small part of me that’s come to look forward to this.

When he says those words, and in that tone, I’m immediately hard. He knows this, but we don’t ever really talk about it.

I remember the first time. Loki had been pacing about, very on edge and uncommunicative. I figured that if he wanted me to know what the deal was, then he would eventually tell me. Finally, he had crossed the room and perched on the edge of the couch, opposite me.

“I…need something from you, Barton,” he had said. It was both the phrasing and the tone that caught my attention. As a God, Loki did not make requests, he gave orders. To hear something other than demands pass his lips was a bit puzzling. And his tone, usually so confident was this time halting, almost hesitant.

“Sure. Whatever you need,” I had answered, stuffing down my uncertainty.

Loki had uttered a high laugh that had an edge of panic. “You say that now,” he chided. “But perhaps you will not be quite so willing once I explain what it is I need you to do.”

“You’re making me a little nervous here, boss. Don’t like it.”

“No more than I, Barton, and that is the truth.”

I leaned forward, my hands clasped between my knees. “So tell me.”

And he did. In far greater detail than I was initially comfortable hearing. When he was done speaking, Loki wouldn’t meet my eyes, and I was mollified to see a faint blush in his cheeks.

“So, let me get this straight,” I began slowly. “You want me to do this? To…how did you put it? Abuse you in all ways?”

“Yes,” Loki answered quietly. “And I do not just want this. I need it.”

“But… _why_?”

“Nevermind,” Loki snarled. “If you are unwilling then I shall find someone else!”

“Hang on. I didn’t say no. I just like to know the reasoning behind anything I do. Especially since this seems so…out of character for you.”

Loki huffed a deep sigh. “I-I do not know why I crave this, Barton. I just _do_. It helps to take the edge off somehow.” He raised his eyes to mine then, poison green and shining in a way I’d never seen before. “Will you,” he questioned.

I hadn’t answered at first. Just sat there, studying him and the strange mix of desire and apprehension on his face. This was an unexpected development; a side of Loki I hadn’t anticipated. The moment stretched out, my mind racing through the possible outcomes of taking this particular path. And when Loki opened his mouth to speak, I rose to my feet and crossed the space between us in three short strides.

I wasn’t sure what I was about to do, and from the look on Loki’s face, neither was he. But my right hand shot forward, tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck and I yanked him off the couch. “On your fucking knees,” I growled.

He immediately complied, biting back a soft moan as I tightened my fist and turned his face up to meet my gaze. A part of me was detached and watched Loki’s reaction in a purely clinical way. Had he wanted me to stop, or if I had done something to displease him, he could have easily taken me apart with his bare hands. But he didn’t. Instead he rocked back on his heels and waited for what came next.

I brought my free hand up to Loki’s face, running my thumb over his lower lip. “Open,” I commanded, and again he complied. He took my thumb into his mouth, sucking hard, eyes locked on mine. His tongue swirled around my knuckles, then pressed rhythmically against the pad of my thumb, teasing. “Oh. Showing off your talent, huh,” I smirked. “Don’t worry. You’ll get your chance to prove to me what a cock-whore you are.” Loki’s eyes widened slightly at my choice of words, and he gave a slight nod of approval.

“Hands. On me. Now,” I snarled, giving Loki’s hair a sharp jerk. He moaned around my thumb, tongue still working as he brought his hand up to palm my cock through my pants. I hissed in pleasure at his touch, gratified to feel myself beginning to harden. I arched down, pressing my mouth to his ear and growled, “That’s a good boy.” I ran my tongue along the shell of his ear before biting down, hard. Loki whined, and his hands slid to my belt, fumbling the buckle open. I licked at the angry red mark I’d left on his lobe and chuckled, “Eager? Just can’t wait to swallow down my cock, huh? I suspected a lot of things about you, Loki. But I can’t say that being a slut was one of them.”

Loki slid my pants down, his eyes finally dropping from my own to take in what I had for him. He moaned and spat out my thumb, lunging forward to swallow my length in one smooth motion. I bit back a hiss of surprise. His mouth was so hot around me, and I lost myself in the rhythm of his lust for a few brief moments before remembering my role. I hid my reluctance as I knotted a hank of his hair around my fist and pulled him off my dick.

“The _fuck_ you think you’re doing,” I snapped while silently lamenting the loss of his mouth. I gripped his chin roughly in my free hand as I glared down at him. “You don’t make a goddamn move unless I say so. Got it?” Loki nodded frantically as I squatted in front of him, desperately trying to ignore my own aching need. I stared into his eyes for a long moment, making him squirm with unease. I could see the need to please written all over his face, and I wondered what had made him into this. What had occurred to shape him, a God, into such a splintered being? Straddling the line between power plays and debasement, Loki was an enigma.

I squeezed his chin tighter as I spoke, my voice pitched low so he had to strain to hear me. “I want you out of those clothes and then maybe…maybe…I’ll let you use that pretty little mouth on me.” With that, I shoved him back against the couch and stood, towering over him as he looked up at me from eyes glazed with need. His tongue slicked across his lower lip, his breathing grew ragged, and it was the most magnificent thing I’d ever seen. Turning my back on him, I strode to my chair and sprawled out, watching as the rightful King of Asgard stripped bare.

My gaze roamed over Loki’s body as he shed his last bit of clothing. He was lean and lissome, skin a pale expanse of ivory, and his arousal blatant. My cock twitched impatiently, and the thought crossed my mind that this game was just as torturous for me although in an entirely different way.

Loki took a hesitant step toward me and I tsk’d at him. “Don’t you dare move. I want to look at you.” He quickly froze in place and I smirked at him as an idea formed. “Kneel for me,” I cooed, while idly stroking my fingertips up and down my length. Loki stiffened at my words, and I arched an eyebrow at him. “You want this, right,” I asked as I wrapped my fist around my cock, pulling slowly. His eyes followed my every motion, and he visibly swallowed before giving a curt nod. “Then kneel,” I hissed. “Down on your fucking knees, where you belong.”

The dark-haired God immediately dropped to the floor, and I chuckled. “That’s what I thought. Now. Crawl to me.”

Loki gave me a smoldering look and for a moment I thought perhaps I’d gone too far. Then he rocked forward and crawled slowly across the room, eyes locked on my dick the entire way. I felt a stab of apprehension; Loki seemed so predatory as he approached. But I tamped that feeling down and curled my lip, sneering at him as he slipped between my wide spread knees.

“Stop right there,” I commanded. He promptly obeyed, and I felt the thrill of dominance start to rise. This was all so new to me. I had lived a strictly regimented life; always following orders, but rarely, if ever, giving them. Now I had a God at my disposal, and it was quickly becoming clear that he would do whatever I wished.

“Up on your knees. Hands behind you,” I continued. Loki leaned back on his heels, clasping his wrists at the small of his back and eyeing me expectantly. I stretched out my legs to either side of Loki’s knees and continued slowly fisting my cock as I stared him down. He captured his lower lip between his teeth, worrying at it as he watched my every move.

“You like what you see,” I asked, giving a guttural moan as I squeezed myself a bit harder.

“Y-yes,” Loki murmured. “Although, I would like it more were it my hands on you.”

“Whore,” I chuckled. “Always wanting. You’re gonna have to learn how to be happy with what I decide to let you have.”

Loki’s eyes swept over my body as I stroked and squeezed, languidly jacking off as my gaze bored into him. I watched as his breathing grew more ragged; his chest heaved and his cock twitched impatiently as his thighs trembled. Finally, I lifted my free hand and made a beckoning gesture, at which Loki nearly threw himself upon me. He licked a heated stripe up the underside of my cock, and then looked to me for approval. “Go ahead,” I said. “You’ve been good, so you deserve a reward. Is there anything you’d like?”

Loki dropped his gaze and slowly voiced his request. “Choke me?” His eyes slid back up to mine, gauging my reaction.

I reached for his throat, and he leaned back a bit, shaking his head. “Not with your _hands_ ,” he whispered, his pointed stare dropping to my lap.

I groaned at his words, and then fisted my hand in his hair, dragging him down and stuffing his mouth full of my cock. Loki opened his throat and took me deep. I pressed down, forcing him deeper, thrilling at the grasping pressure. My hips bucked up involuntarily, nearly causing him to gag, but he made no move to pull away, only swallowed around my length.

“Oh, fuck you,” I gasped. “Fuck you and that hot little mouth of yours. I don’t know how you got so good at this, and I don’t really care. Just…milk me dry.” I released his hair and spread my hand, cradling the back of his head, holding him in place as I fucked his throat.

A tremor ran through Loki’s body, and he twisted in my grasp. I held him down a moment longer, and then pulled him up as he choked and gasped for air. “Again,” I growled, and dragged him back down, burying myself between his spit-slicked lips.

This went on until I found myself on the verge of coming; the tension in my belly poised and ready to spill. I yanked him up one final time and kissed him harshly, tasting myself as my tongue scrubbed against the roof of his mouth and slid over his teeth. I bit his lip hard, and then gasped, “One more time, princess. I think I’ve got something special for you.” And as I shoved my cock down his throat, I leaned forward and gripped his own leaking length harshly. Loki’s hips snapped up, fucking himself into my fist. “Swallow,” I groaned. “Make me come, you little cock-whore. Do it.” He moaned around my girth, and I pressed him deeper, feeling his body spasming as he thrust his hips.

It only took three swallows before I emptied myself down his throat in wave after wave of blinding pleasure. I snarled raggedly, holding his head in place as my orgasm raged, and I tightened my grip until Loki spilled over my fingers, shaking beneath my touch.

When I finally released him, Loki sagged into my lap, head resting on my thigh. He had a satisfied expression in his eyes, and a slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair and asked, “Was that…okay?”

“You were far too easy on me, Agent Barton. But for your initial foray, you did well.”

I snorted with laughter. “So what you’re saying is that next time I need to be a bigger bastard?”

“Indeed. And next time I expect you to fuck me. You have free reign to unleash all your lust and anger on me. I know you have violence in your mind, my Hawk. You must learn to indulge it; even revel in it. You may be surprised to find you come to enjoy this as much as I do.”

“You might be right, boss,” I murmured. “You might just be right.”


	2. In Which Clint Takes Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has found his footing, and grown comfortable with the treatment Loki requires.

“Choke on it, you little whore,” Clint growled, his voice all sandpaper and gravel. Loki arched his back as Clint shoved his cock down the taller man’s throat and held him there, motionless. The kneeling God took every inch, his mouth stretched around the archer’s girth. Clint knew Loki couldn’t breathe when he was this deep in his throat, and he fisted his hands tighter in his hair, readying himself for the struggle. It didn’t take long before he felt the tension rise in Loki’s body, those poison green eyes pleading with him. “Swallow,” he commanded, giving the ebony hair twined around his fingers a sharp jerk. Loki’s eyes were watering from a combination of pressure and panic, but he dutifully followed Clint’s directive.

 

“Look at you,” he sneered, biting back a moan. “Wouldn’t Daddy be so proud to see you on your knees, servicing a mortal? You think he knows what a slut you turned out to be?” Loki groaned around Clint’s cock, earning another painful yank on his hair. “Shut the fuck up and take it. Don’t act like this isn’t what you want.” Another swallow from the debased God, and then Clint pulls him off, watching as Loki gasps for air. Saliva strings between his chin and the head of the thick cock that was so recently buried in his throat.

 

“What do you say?”

 

“Thank you,” Loki murmurs quietly, looking up at Clint from beneath lowered lashes. So pliable, so subservient, so unlike his usual self.

 

The archer nods, then drags Loki forward again, forcing his mouth down on his cock. There’s just a moment of hesitation before Loki is slurping busily up and down his length, making small noises of need in the back of his throat. Clint tightens his hold on the dark-haired God, abusing him with his lust, holding him still as he takes what he needs from his eager mouth.

 

“You know what,” Clint coos while thrusting faster. “Fuck what Daddy thinks of his little whoreson. I bet he doesn’t care one bit about what you do.” Loki’s eyes flutter up to meet Clint’s burning gaze, holding steady, waiting for what came next. “But what about Thor,” Clint hissed and bucked his hips harder, forcing his cock deep into Loki’s throat. “I’ll bet he knows what you’re up to…and I’m sure he doesn’t like it…one…little…bit.” Loki voiced a broken groan around the archer’s girth, his own hips twitching up unbidden. A malicious smile rose on Clint’s face at the motion. “Oh, you liked that, did you? Make you feel extra dirty, thinking of your brother with my dick in your mouth?” 

 

Loki’s gaze slid to the side and Clint pulled free of his grasping mouth. “Look at me,” he growled, his tone promising violence if the God didn’t obey. Loki’s eyes darted up, then away from the archer’s burning stare. “Look. At. Me,” he repeated, each word like a slap as his hand left Loki’s hair and grasped his throat instead. Clint levered Loki’s chin up, forcing him to meet his gaze. He leaned in close, his humid breath falling on the God’s face as he spat out what he had to say. “Thor doesn’t want you. Not like you want him. No one wants you. I don’t even want you. But I’ll use you up for as long as I feel like it. I’ll let you be my little whore. Let you suck my cock and spread you legs for me. And you know why?” Loki shook his head slowly as Clint’s fingers dug into his throat, slowly cutting off his air. “Because it’s the only thing you’re good at…”

 

With that, Clint dragged Loki forward and kissed him harshly, all bruising lips and nipping teeth. Then with a quick motion, he shoved Loki onto his back, his cock twitching at the sharp gasp of surprise the dark-haired man voiced. Clint dropped to his knees between Loki’s spread thighs and raked his eyes over his body. The frantic rise and fall of Loki’s chest, the flush rising in his pale skin, the straining length of the God’s cock, leaking against that flat expanse of stomach. “There’s a good boy,” Clint murmured. “Finally on your back, where you belong. Now. Don’t you fucking move.”

 

Loki nodded, laying still as Clint shoved two fingers into his mouth. “Suck,” he commanded, and Loki quickly engulfed the archer’s digits, coating them until they were shiny with spit. He pulled them from between Loki’s lips and brought his fingers down to press rhythmically against the God’s opening. A quiet moan issued from Loki’s mouth, and Clint narrowed his eyes as Loki’s back arched. He increased the pressure and Loki’s body stretched around him. Clint buried his fingers deep inside that damp heat, scissoring and stretching, drawing obscene cries from Loki’s throat. The archer smirked down at the writhing God, hips jerking in time with Clint’s motions. 

 

“That’s it,” he growled. “Show me what a little whore you are. You want more?”

 

“Y-yes,” Loki gasped, eyes bright with need.

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Yes, please,” Loki whined. “I want more.”

 

Clint leaned down, planting his free hand next to the dark-haired man’s head and whispering, “Tell me exactly what you want. Beg me for it.” He twisted his fingers inside Loki’s body, dragging a shuddering cry from the God.

 

“Fuck me,” Loki breathed.

 

Shaking his head, he pumped his fingers deeper, faster. “Not good enough. You can do better.”

 

Loki’s back arched and he parted his thighs wider. His tongue ran out and wet his lower lip before he spoke. “Please,” he panted. “Fuck me, Clint. Violate me. Abuse me. Stuff me full of cock and let me bring you pleasure. Use me.”

 

“There we go,” Clint grinned, a malicious spark in his eyes. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He shoved a third finger into Loki, making the God keen, hips undulating. A few more hard thrusts, and then he withdrew completely. Clint grasped his own achingly hard cock and lined himself up with Loki’s opening, rubbing the head over and around, teasing. “Are you ready for me?”

 

“Yes,” Loki cried, arching up and against him.

 

“Then take it,” Clint snarled, slamming deep into the God’s body, bringing his hands up to pin Loki’s wrists above his head. Loki screamed, loud and long, as Clint’s girth stretched him wide. Clint rutted into him mercilessly, gripping Loki’s wrists tightly enough that he could feel the bones grinding together under his palms. He set a punishing pace, pressing in as deeply as he could, then withdrawing quickly and thrusting forward. Loki squirmed and gasped beneath him, his body trembling as Clint buried himself over and over again.

 

“So tight, when I fuck you like this,” Clint panted. “On your back, legs spread. Such a little whore for my cock. Tell me you love it.”

 

“I do,” Loki moaned. “Having you so deep inside me, filling me up.”

 

“And are you my whore? Do I own this,” Clint asked, punctuating his words with an especially vicious thrust.

 

“Yes!”

 

“And that mouth?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“And what about that eager cock of yours?”

 

Loki thrashed under him in a way that told Clint he was close to coming, and he grinned down at the panting, writhing mess that was Loki. His face was flushed, emerald eyes glassy with lust as tears tracked down to his ears. Clint used Loki’s wrists to pull him upright as he settled back on his haunches. The dark-haired God moaned, straddling the archer’s thighs as he thrust into him from beneath. One arm snaked around Loki’s waist, pulling him tight against Clint’s chest, trapping Loki’s cock between them as they moved in synch.

 

“I want you to come,” Clint groaned. “You always sound like such a little slut when you come.”

 

“Whatever you want,” Loki gasped. “However you want it. Told you to use me.”

 

“Then come for me. Come for me, Loki, and I’ll fill you up.”

 

Loki’s motions grew more frenzied, hips snapping forward, rutting his hardened cock against Clint’s stomach and then sinking further down on the archer’s length. His moans degraded into a whining cry as he worked himself against the smaller man frantically, then stiffened and clenched tight around Clint’s cock. He could feel Loki’s come spill over, hot between their bellies, and with one final massive thrust, he buried himself balls deep. A ragged cry burst from Clint’s lips as he let himself go, filling Loki to overflowing. The trembling God rolled his hips, milking Clint dry as his own orgasm raged. 

 

Finally, after several long moments, he eased Loki back down to the floor, and slowly pulled out. Clint grinned down him, and ran his fingers through the streaks of come coating Loki’s belly before bringing his fingertips to the other man’s lips. Loki raised his head and licked Clint’s fingers clean while holding his gaze steadily. 

 

“Whore,” Clint chuckled.

 

“Your whore,” Loki murmured. 

 

“Damn right.”


	3. Giving You What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has discovered what Loki truly needs, and is eager to provide it.

Loki stood, arms bound behind his back, blindfold in place, and awaited Clint’s return. He wasn’t sure how long ago he’d been left here, tethered to an overhead chain like a forgotten dog, but it felt like hours. His legs trembled as he shifted his weight from side to side, and he was disconcerted by the fact that he was still as hard as when Clint had restrained him. 

 

The smaller man had wrested his arms behind his back, hissing into his ear as he pinioned Loki’s wrists, “Got something special for you today, Princess. Think you’re gonna like it. I know I will.” Loki had gasped as the blindfold was tied securely across his eyes, and Clint led him off by his collar. Once the chain had been securely affixed, Barton had gripped Loki’s cock, stroking roughly. And when the god was fully hard, he had stepped away, chuckling at Loki’s frustrated whine and whispered, “Wait here.” As if he had a choice in the matter. 

 

And now, Loki heard footsteps approaching, and his hips twitched as a moan rose unbidden in his throat. He turned his head toward the sound of the door opening and strained against his chain, chest heaving.

 

“Miss me,” Clint asked in that cocky tone of his.

 

Loki nodded frantically, lower lip caught between his teeth, worrying at the bit of flesh.

 

“Speak.”

 

“Yes,” the god whimpered. “Terribly.”

 

“Good. You needed a lesson in want,” Clint snapped, his voice drawing closer. “And look at you. Just as wanting as when I left. I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

Tracking the footsteps, Loki’s head turned as Clint circled behind him. Not being able to see what was coming alternately excited and terrified the god and he trembled. Wanting to be touched, but fearing it as well. A finger stroked down his spine, and Loki gasped, arching his back. As he did, his hair was grasped in a tight fist, his head levered back. Clint’s mouth was at his ear, whispering, “Tell me what you want.”

 

“I-I want to be used,” Loki murmured.

 

“Louder,” Clint barked, jerking Loki’s head back harder.

 

The god voiced a cry that was made of equal parts lust and pain before slicking his tongue over dry lips and repeating, “I want to be used.”

 

“What else?”

 

“Abused. Hurt. Humiliated.”

 

“Why,” Clint asked, almost gently.

 

Loki paused then, confused. This was not a question that was normally asked. Not since the first time, when Loki had practically begged Clint for this very treatment.

 

Barton pressed a knee into the god’s lower back and gave another sharp jerk to his hair, bending him nearly in half as he growled, “I asked you why. Now tell me.”

 

“I n-need to know my place,” Loki wailed.

 

“Interesting,” Clint mused. “Isn’t that something your brother used to say to you?”

 

“Yes,” the Trickster panted. “Thor was always willing to put me in my place.”

 

“But not in the way you really wanted, right,” Clint asked in a low, silky tone. “That’s why you need me to do this. Because your beloved brother won’t hurt you as good as I will.”

 

A moan spilled from between Loki’s lips, and his hips twitched forward. He pulled against Clint’s fist in his hair, feeling the sharp bite of pain wash over him, and reveled in it. “Yes,” he panted. “You stand in his stead, and break me down in ways that he never would.”

 

“How do you know he wouldn’t,” Clint questioned. “Did you ever ask him?”

 

“No,” Loki exclaimed. “I-I could never have…asked for such a thing from him!”

 

Clint released Loki’s hair and paced slowly around him, firing off questions. “But why not? Were you afraid he’d deny you? That he’d look at you in disgust? Or maybe you were worried he’d say yes, and you’d corrupt him; drag him down to your level? I know Asgard is different in a lot of ways, but something tells me they’d view brother-fucking in about the same light as we do here on Earth.”

 

Loki voiced a small, shuddering sob before shrieking out, “Yes! I was afraid of all that, and more! He is my brother, and as such Thor could never do the things I needed! Beyond our relationship, he is too…good. Too virtuous. I-I would…ruin him.”

 

Clint stepped forward, slipping his fingers around Loki’s weeping cock and tugging slowly, drawing a pleading whine from the god’s mouth. “Is that what you think? That you would ruin him? Sometimes, I think you don’t really know your brother at all, Loki.”

 

The god arched into the smaller man’s grip even as he growled at the accusation. “Y-you have no right to say such a thing. I know Thor better than anyone…” He trailed away as Clint’s hand moved faster over his leaking arousal, distracting him from his outrage.

 

“Let’s get this straight, Princess,” Clint grunted into Loki’s ear. “You really want this to be Thor’s hand wrapped around your cock. You need it to be him. I can hurt you, humiliate you, choke you half to death on my dick. But it doesn’t mean a goddamn thing unless it’s Thor that’s doing it, right? Sure, you still enjoy it. You like being my whore. But what you need is your brother. Tell me I’m wrong, Loki. Use that silver tongue of yours to spin me a lie so sweet that I believe it.”

 

With a strangled groan, Loki leaned his chest against Clint’s, fucking himself into the tight tunnel of the archer’s fist. “I-I can’t,” he panted. “No lie I could weave would ever be great enough to mask the truth. You’re right. I need Thor. I want Thor.”

 

Clint brushed his lips over Loki’s ear and whispered, “Well, you’re in luck then. Because he’s right here.” And with one smooth motion, he stripped Loki’s blindfold off, revealing the Thunderer standing just inside the doorway, watching the spectacle before him with oddly bright eyes. 

 

Loki froze in place, leaning against the archer, his poison green eyes locked with the electric blue stare of his brother. So many warring emotions flitted through his mind, none staying long enough for him to form a reaction, so he just stood and gaped. 

 

“W-what is this,” he finally whispered shakily, his gaze sliding down to meet Clint’s. “What have you done?”

 

“I’m just giving you what you really needed. You never would have done it on your own.”

 

“B-but I’m yours,” Loki hissed, an edge of desperation in his voice.

 

“I know,” Clint whispered. “And I don’t doubt that at all, but I’m not above sharing. And you can’t tell me you don’t want him.”

 

Loki’s face twisted as he looked to Thor, then back to his archer. “Are you certain?”

 

“Yes. And so are you. Don’t deny yourself this out of some half-baked idea that you’ll be sparing my feelings. I want this and I know you do, too.”

 

Loki’s eyes slid back to Thor, and the Thunderer chose then to speak. “Brother,” was all he said, in that deep, rumbling voice of his, and Loki trembled.

 

“Thought so,” Clint smirked. He stepped away from Loki, and turned to the blonde god, saying, “Come over here, sunshine. I think your little brother wants to say hello.”

 

Thor advanced, his eyes trained on the Trickster, his gait predatory. Clint watched intently as Loki dropped his gaze the closer Thor came, his shaking intensifying. Stopping in front of the bound god, he said in a quiet but firm voice, “Look at me, brother.”

 

Loki kept his head bowed, but looked up from beneath lowered lashes, the picture of subservience. Thor slid one large hand into Loki’s hair and gripped it tightly, tilting the dark god’s head back to meet his gaze directly. “You wish to be punished, Loki? Humiliated? And all this time you kept this need from me? Had this been addressed ages ago, perhaps we could have avoided so much…destruction.”

 

Clint was suddenly struck but how much bigger Thor was than Loki. And Loki was not small by any means. But seeing him like this, his whipcord frame dwarfed by his brother’s bulk was affecting Clint in ways he’d never imagined. He felt himself stiffening as he watched the exchange between the siblings.

 

“I couldn’t ask this of you,” Loki murmured in a pleading tone. “It’s…unnatural. I would not have you brought low in the service of my needs, brother.”

 

Thor leaned in and searched Loki’s eyes, their faces inches apart, the scowl on the Thunderer’s face impressive in its disapproval. “You think to assume what I will or will not do in the service of my beloved brother? Did you truly not know that I would do anything to see you well and whole, even if it meant going against my nature? For this, and for all your crimes, you will be punished, Loki. I will see you screaming.”

 

A small moan slipped from Loki’s mouth at Thor’s words, and his hips stuttered forward unconsciously. Thor removed his hand from his brother’s hair and casually snapped the chain affixed to Loki’s collar, pushing the dark-haired god to his knees. “Agent Barton has instructed me in exactly what it is that you require, and I must say that I was an equal measure intrigued and aghast to learn of your whorish ways. But I cannot say I was surprised. You’ve always had a streak of wantonness, Loki.” Thor paused there, giving his brother a thoughtful look. “I shall try to fuck that out of you.”

 

Loki gasped at Thor’s declaration, staring up at him in awe. Clint moved behind the kneeling god and freed his arms, saying, “Something tells me you’re gonna need your hands for this.” 

 

Glaring down at his wayward brother, Thor began to slowly remove his armor. Loki’s eyes widened as the Thunderer stripped down to just his breeches, muscles rippling as he set aside his breastplate, cape and gauntlets. “Tell me, Loki,” Thor murmured as he removed he boots and placed them next to the rest of his garments. “How long have you wanted me? Since we were young, or has this desire grown alongside your recent madness?”

 

“Do not ask me such things,” Loki pleaded.

 

“No,” Thor snapped. “You wanted humiliation, did you not? I will soon enough give you the sort you crave most when you are choking on my cock. This is but another side of the same coin. You will answer me. How long?”

 

“Since…we were young,” he answered, bowing his head further, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

 

“Then this compulsion was first born from a place of love. It is unfortunate that it became twisted alongside your mind. Know this, brother. I love you enough to hurt you; to give you what you need.” Thor reached down and fisted Loki’s hair, dragging his gaze up to meet his own. “But I will not tell lies, either. There is a part of me that will enjoy this; a part of me that wants you in return. If that is wrong, then so be it.”

 

Loki’s mouth worked, but no words came at Thor’s admission. Clint watched as Thor smiled fondly at the dark haired god and said, “Let’s put that suddenly speechless mouth to a better use, shall we?” 

 

Thor dragged Loki forward and rubbed his face against his still clothed crotch. “Is this what you want, brother,” he hissed. “What you’ve been lusting after for all these eons? Show me, Loki. Show me how badly you want it.”

 

Clint’s breath hitched in his throat as he watched Loki’s hands tentatively slide up Thor’s thighs. He could see the tremors in the long, slender fingers as they ghosted higher, skimming over the leather and moving toward the growing bulge in Thor’s breeches. The archer turned his gaze to Loki’s face, noting the way his eyes remained locked on his brother’s, searching for approval, awaiting his reaction. As Loki’s fingers plucked at the knots in the laces, Thor’s fist tightened in ebony hair, pulling a gasp from Loki’s throat. 

 

“I know your hands to be more nimble than that, brother,” Thor growled. “Do not make me wait much longer or I will take out my frustration on your pale and pretty hide.”

 

Loki panted raggedly, his face turned up to meet Thor’s as he whispered, “Please?”

 

“I want your mouth on me,” the Thunderer snarled. “Now.”

 

Clint uttered a quiet moan as Loki tugged Thor’s breeches open, freeing his rigid length. It matched the rest of his frame; thick, heavy and vaguely imposing as it jutted out, fairly begging for attention. The blonde god looked to the archer then, a smirk playing about his lips as he commented, “I think your Hawk is enjoying this more than you are, brother. Judging from the sounds, he likes to see you on your knees.”

 

Loki’s eyes moved to capture Clint’s stare as he ran his tongue out and slowly lapped at the head of Thor’s cock. The blonde god’s hips stuttered forward, and he voiced a low growl at that first contact. Clint’s breath caught in his throat, and a small stab of jealousy mixed with sheer lust washed through him. 

 

“Go on,” Clint ordered. “Show him what a little cock-whore you are. How much you can take.”

 

Loki gave a slight nod, and locked his poison green gaze on his archer as he leaned in and swallowed his brother whole. Thor let out a surprised grunt as Loki pushed forward, taking every last inch of the Thunderer’s length deep down his throat and holding him there. He hollowed his cheeks, giving a hard suck as he pulled back, and then plunged down again, his lips pressed to Thor’s lower stomach.

 

“Ah, there is the Loki I know,” Thor breathed. “The greedy, wanton thing that only seeks his own pleasure.” The fist in Loki’s hair twisted and dragged him back until just the tip of Thor’s cock rested between his lips. “But not this time, brother. No. This time you will service me and any enjoyment you derive will be mine to disperse.” The kneeling god whimpered, straining against the tight hold in his hair, as Thor chuckled. “No, Loki. It is time you were taught a lesson long forgotten. It is time for you to know your place.” And with that Thor’s hips snapped forward and he began to roughly fuck his brother’s mouth.

 

Clint moved in closer, eyes still locked on Loki’s as Thor thrust between his slack lips, growling and snarling all the while. The sounds combined with the intense heat of Loki’s stare all seemed to pool in Clint’s groin, causing a tightness to quickly grow. Thor twisted his fist, causing Loki to utter a muffled squeal as he canted his head more toward the watching archer. Loki’s hands came up and gripped Thor’s hips tightly, holding on as the golden haired god abused his mouth.

 

“Look at you, brother,” Thor rasped. “What a sight you are when in this state. So hard and wanting. So desperate. How does it make you feel to have your Hawk look upon you as you worship my cock? As your deviance reaches new lows?”

 

A shudder ran through Loki’s body, and his hips twitched. He voiced a moan that was quickly cut off as Thor dragged him forward and held his head in place, filling him so full that he couldn’t breathe. Clint found himself holding his breath along with Loki, imagining how it must feel to be in his place. Knees dug into the concrete floor, neglected arousal straining between trembling thighs, and all the while, that thick flesh cutting off the very air you need to live. As Loki began to struggle in his brother’s grip, Clint dragged in a ragged gasp and Thor swung that great, leonine head his way, spearing him with contemplative look.

 

“Barton,” he rumbled, his hooded eyes sweeping over the visibly affected archer. “Come closer.”

 

Clint stepped forward on trembling legs, his gaze caught in the Thunderer’s electric blue stare. Thor pulled Loki off his dick and allowed the kneeling god to draw a few shuddering breaths before sliding his thick length back between bruised lips. With his free hand, Thor grasped Clint’s wrist and placed his palm against Loki’s face. The archer ran his thumb up against the edge of Loki’s mouth, feeling the wet glide of Thor’s cock as he slowly thrust his hips. The corner of Thor’s mouth twitched up into a half smile as Loki moaned helplessly.

 

“Would you like to join us,” the blonde god asked. “I think that together perhaps we could break him more fully than even he has ever dreamed.” 

 

Clint’s gaze slid down to Loki’s, noting how his eyes glittered with lust at Thor’s invitation. Turning his face back up to the taller man, Clint said, “Hell, I was only planning on watching. But I think I like your idea better.”

 

Thor grinned and gave a slight nod. “I am far from done with punishing his lying little mouth, but you may have your way with the rest of him. I would like to see that, I think.” 

 

A shiver ran down Clint’s spine as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped his arms free. His hands went to his belt, unclasping the buckle, pulling it free and letting it drop to the floor with a metallic clink. Loki’s eyes rolled to the side, watching as the archer peeled his tight black pants off, and wrapped one fist around his aching length. Clint looked up to find Thor’s eyes roaming appreciatively over his exposed flesh, his gaze coming to rest on Clint’s cock as he slowly tugged and stroked.

 

“I can see why my brother enjoys your attentions, Hawk. You have a fine build…for a mortal.”

 

Clint bristled slightly at Thor’s words, and then said with a smirk, “My build ain’t the only fine thing about me, sunshine. Let’s see if you can keep up.”

 

Thor barked laughter as Clint circled behind Loki and knelt on the cold floor. He slid his hands up Loki’s trembling back, burying them in his fall of ebony hair and gripping brutally. Thor pulled his hand free and wrapped his fingers around his brother’s chin, continuing to thrust lazily down his throat, pulling almost free with each motion only to bury himself fully again. Clint held Loki’s head in place as Thor fucked his mouth relentlessly, and the archer pressed his hips against the kneeling god, letting him feel his arousal. As Loki ground back against him, Clint leaned in and ran his tongue up the side of his neck before nipping his ear and growling, “So how about it, Princess? You think you can handle us both? Gonna let big brother use your throat while he watches me fuck you senseless?” 

 

Loki nodded frantically and Thor chuckled. “As if there was any question as to whether you would say yes. Such a whore you’ve become, brother.” The Thunderer pulled one of Loki’s hands from its perch upon his hip and arched down, taking two fingers between his lips. He slurped and sucked, laving his tongue over and around the dark god’s knuckles. Loki groaned at the feel of the wet heat of Thor’s mouth, and the larger man thrust a bit deeper, choking off the sound. Withdrawing Loki’s spit-slicked fingers from between his lips, Thor growled, “Go on, then, whore. Work yourself open for your Hawk.” Clint tugged Loki’s head back, arching the god’s spine enough so that he could reach behind himself and press his fingers deep into his body. Thor pulled free from his brother’s mouth and watched intently, listening to Loki’s high-pitched breathy cries as he plunged and stretched, scissored and thrust. 

 

Clint stared down at Loki’s fingers as he pushed deep, his hitching breaths going straight to the archer’s neglected cock. He rutted forward, rubbing himself against Loki’s ass as his hands fisted tighter, dragging a squeal from kneeling god’s throat. 

 

“Faster,” Clint snarled. “I’m starting to think maybe you don’t want me to fuck you.”

 

“N-no,” Loki panted, his hands moving more quickly. “I do. Please! Use me, break me, make me scream.”

 

Thor growled as Loki begged shamelessly to be filled, and Clint raised his eyes to find the blonde god staring back at him. A smile played over Clint’s lips as he rutted forward again, causing Loki to arch back against him and continue pleading in a broken tone, his voice hoarse from his brother’s rough usage of his throat. Holding Thor’s gaze, he yanked Loki back against him, one hand slipping free from its nest of ebony hair and trailing down the trembling body before him to wrap around Loki’s straining cock. The dark-haired god’s hips bucked up sharply and he keened at the friction of Clint’s fist as he teased and roughly stroked. Still staring into Thor’s eyes, Clint brought his lips to Loki’s ear and murmured, “Tell me what you want, little whore.”

 

“F-fuck…me,” Loki stuttered. “Fill me up. Both of you, please!” Turning his large emerald eyes up to Thor, he whispered, “Please, brother?”

 

“While I loathe silencing those lovely sounds of need, I do miss the heat of your mouth,” Thor growled as he stepped forward. 

 

Loki strained against Clint’s grip in his hair, tongue running out to flicker lewdly, openly inviting the Thunderer back inside. Thor hooked his thumb into Loki’s mouth, pulling his lower jaw down, stretching him wide before sliding his thick cock between his brother’s lips. Clint pushed Loki’s head forward, forcing him to take Thor deep, and then drew him off slowly, thrilling to the shuddering moan the blonde god voiced. 

 

“Like that, do you,” Clint questioned.

 

“You are quite…talented at this,” Thor panted, eyes locked once more with the archer’s. “Acting as the catalyst.”

 

Clint smirked, “Yeah, well. Lots of practice.” With that he loosed his hold on Loki’s hair and grasped Thor’s wrists, pulling his hands into the depths of those ebony locks. “Your turn. And hold on tight, now. I’ve got something else to attend to…”

 

Loki bucked against him as the dark promise in those words, and Clint gripped his hips, stilling his motions. Leaning in close to Loki’s ear he growled, “I think you’re as ready as you’re gonna get, and I’m tired of waiting. Spread yourself open for me. Now.” 

 

He gave Thor a sideway glance, the corner of his mouth lifting at the anticipation written plain across the larger man’s face. Loki pulled his fingers free and arched his back, balancing precariously on his knees as Thor fucked his mouth. Clint dropped his gaze to Loki’s slender fingers digging deep into his own pale flesh, holding himself open and ready, and the archer snarled in lust. Reaching over, he pulled a small tube from his discarded pants and quickly slicked his length before pressing the head of his cock against the kneeling god’s entrance. 

 

“Go on,” Clint ordered. “Show your brother how much you love being fucked. How much you need it. Take it all.”

 

Loki pushed his hips down, whimpering at the slow burn of the archer’s girth as it stretched his body, filling him so full. Thor crowded closer, leaning over to watch as Clint’s cock disappeared inch by torturous inch. “Oh,” he breathed, his normally deep voice gone tight and quiet. As Loki’s hips pressed firmly against Clint’s, Thor raised his gaze to the archer’s burning stare and slicked his tongue over his lower lip before swallowing harshly. The blonde god plunged forward then, driving his thick length deep into Loki’s throat as he murmured, “You do love it, don’t you, brother? On your knees and filled from both sides. Is this not your true place? The one of which you so desperately needed reminding?”

 

A muffled whimper paired with a twist of Loki’s hips was all the answer Thor needed. The Thunderer held his brother’s head firmly in place, thrusting violently between his parted lips, as his eyes bored into Clint’s. “Come, Barton,” he panted raggedly. “Remind him of his purpose. Use him.” 

 

“My pleasure,” Clint growled and pulled his hips back before slamming deep into Loki’s body. A muffled wail spilled out around Thor’s cock as the archer hit his target, and then withdrew before driving home again. He set a punishing pace, rocking steadily into the kneeling god, Loki’s strangled cries paired with Thor’s growls and breathy moans quickly working him into a frenzy. Releasing his hold on his hips, Clint instead grabbed both of Loki’s wrists and pulled his arms back, thrusting up into him with a savage, snapping motion. The scream that tore from Loki’s throat washed Clint in a wave of arousal and Thor pulled free from his brother’s grasping mouth, dropping to his knees before the dark haired god. He gripped Loki’s chin in one large hand and glared into his eyes, pupils so blown with lust that the green was nearly eclipsed. 

 

“I told you I’d see you screaming, brother,” Thor snarled. “Whether by my actions, or your Hawk’s, it matters not.” Clawing down Loki’s pale, heaving chest with his free hand, Thor left deep, welling scratches in his wake. Rutting his hips forward, the Thunderer wrapped his fingers around both their straining arousals, turning the pained cries his brother was uttering into broken moans. Thor rocked his hips, sliding his painfully hard cock against Loki’s weeping length, slicking his motions with the prelude to Loki’s release. And through it all, Clint held to his punishing rhythm, pounding deep into the dark god’s pliant body.

 

Thor roughly stroked in direct opposition of his thrusts, wringing his fist around their combined girth and dragging against Loki’s over-sensitized flesh, staring into his brother’s eyes all the while. “Is this what you need,” he huffed, stroking down from Loki’s chin to encircle that slender neck with his hand. “What you crave?”

 

“Y-yes,” Loki sobbed, his hips twitching under the dual assault. His body was aflame, pulled and torn in so many directions. He felt the sting of the scratches, the heated drip of blood, the harsh friction both within him and wrapped around his cock. The ozone rich scent of his brother heady; the growls of his Hawk intoxicating, and the tension in his belly threatening to overflow. Leaning into Thor’s palm, Loki rolled his hips, fucking himself simultaneously on Clint’s invading length, and into his brother’s tight fist. The silken drag of flesh driving him mad with need. “Break me, brother,” he choked. “Hurt me.”

 

Thor gripped Loki’s neck tighter, feeling the pulse racing under his fingertips. Tilting his brother’s head to the side, the blonde god lowered his mouth to Loki’s collarbone, tracing the delicate ridge with his tongue before driving his teeth deep into his flesh. The shriek Loki delivered echoed back off the walls surrounding them, and Thor licked over the bloody teeth-marks he left in his wake, growling at the coppery taste that filled his mouth.

 

“A-again,” Loki gasped, pressing his hips down to meet his Hawk’s thrusts. 

 

Thor dipped his head to the pale expanse of skin before him and set about washing it in red. He snarled as he marked his wayward brother, teeth sinking deep into trembling flesh, accompanied by Loki’s broken pleas for more. Clint felt the tremors rising in his thighs and he slowed his pace, not wanting to come just yet, smirking at the needy groan Loki voiced as he began to fuck the debased god with long, languid thrusts. He released Loki’s wrists and pulled his back tight against his chest, hampering his ability to move and causing Thor to press in closer. Trapped between Thor’s punishing mouth and Clint’s teasing cock, Loki keened and dropped his head back to the archer’s shoulder, his cries degenerating into helpless sobbing.

 

Clint ran his tongue up the side of Loki’s throat, tasting the salt of sweat, the coppery tang of blood, and he growled softly into the shell of his ear. Thor lifted his head, chest heaving and the blonde scruff on his chin tinged red. He gave a feral grin at the broken state of Loki and rutted his hips forward, tearing another ragged cry from his brother’s throat. Clint bit down on Loki’s lobe, his eyes locked on Thor’s as the Thunderer slid against the pliant body caught between them. Then the blonde god darted his head forward and clamped his mouth down on the exposed neck before him, lips skinned back in a snarl. Clint seated himself fully within Loki, feeling the dark-haired god clench tighter around him as Thor worried at the flesh caught between his teeth. And when Thor’s free hand shot out and wrapped around Clint’s nape, pulling him forward, the archer was not in the least bit surprised. 

 

Thor’s mouth slanted over Clint’s, his tongue seeking entrance, which the smaller man granted. As the taste of Loki’s blood filled his mouth, he ground his hips in small circles, feeling a fresh wave of arousal break over him. This wasn’t part of the plan, but goddamn if he didn’t want it. Thor ravaged his mouth, thick fingers digging bruises into the back of his neck, and Clint moaned, lost to the feeling of lips, teeth and tongue. 

 

Loki uttered a small gasp and twisted his head to the side to watch as Thor hungrily devoured Clint’s mouth. The sight of his Hawk yielding under the touch of the blonde god sent a myriad of emotions flooding through him. Shock was followed by lust that was tempered with a touch of jealousy, and Loki whimpered, his heart, mind and cock all wanting different things. Thor licked across Clint’s lower lip before nipping at it harshly, and then turned to capture Loki’s mouth, driving his tongue deep. He moaned, tasting Clint’s unique flavor on his brother’s lips and his cock twitched in Thor’s grip.

 

“Perhaps I should take your Hawk first, brother,” Thor growled. “I could tether you back to your chain and make you watch. Or would you rather I drape him across your lap while I make him come undone?” A low whimper escaped Loki then, and Thor grinned. “Yes. I think that’s what I shall do. What better torture for you is there than to be made to watch as your archer takes that which you so crave?”

 

Clint’s breath caught in his throat at Thor’s words. The mental image of being split wide by the Thunderer caused a shudder to wring through his body. And the idea of being manhandled by Thor while Loki watched sent a spike of lust straight to his cock. Clint ground his hips forward and murmured into Loki’s ear, “Oh, you like that idea? How hot is it gonna get you, listening to me get fucked by your big brother?” Loki squirmed, caught fast in the grips of pleasure so acute that it was approaching pain.

 

“So…very hot,” he groaned, letting his head fall forward to rest against Thor’s broad chest, the rise and fall of Thor’s frantic breaths matching Loki’s racing heart.

 

Clint chuckled and slowly pulled free from Loki’s clenching heat. “Well, I’ll make sure not to hold back, then. I’ll let you hear every whine, every moan, while he’s deep inside me.” Thor growled and shot a look so laden with lust at the archer that he could almost feel the burn of it upon his skin. Clint shoved Loki over onto his back, and he lay there, trembling, the very picture of debasement. From the bruised knees, to the blood-streaked chest; the angry bite marks to the painfully hardened cock, every inch of the dark god was enflamed. Thor reached for Clint then, pulling the smaller man roughly to him and rutting his impressively large cock into Clint’s hip. 

 

“What do you think,” Clint asked Loki in a lilting tone. “Should I use my mouth on him first? Or just have him throw me down and fuck me raw? You know I like both.”

 

“W-whatever you want,” Loki panted, his jade eyes gleaming as he watched Thor’s hands roam over the expanse of his archer’s skin. 

 

“I think it’s whatever he wants,” Clint grinned as he slid his fingers around Thor’s girth, gripping tightly. 

 

With a feral snarl, Thor slid his hand up to tighten on the nape of Clint’s neck. He spun the smaller man and effortlessly pushed him down to hover over Loki; Clint’s hands on either side of the dark god’s shoulders, knees spread outside of his hips. Smirking down at the shuddering mess that was Loki, Clint brought his face down to within inches of the god’s. “Should I give you a play by play? Let you know how it feels as he shoves that fat cock into me? Or do you just want to hear me scream his name when I come?”

 

“Just your screams will be enough, I think,” Loki murmured, his eyes locked onto Clint’s as Thor’s hands gripped the archer’s hips and canted them higher.

 

Clint gasped as the blunt head of Thor’s cock pressed against his entrance. He circled his hips, feeling the wet slide of flesh and breathed a sigh of relief that the Thunderer has taken a moment to prepare himself. That sigh quickly turned to a ragged shout as Thor pressed forward, breaching the archer’s body. 

 

“Oh…fuck,” Clint moaned as Thor slid into him, inch by slow inch, until he was fully seated. Broad hands gripped his hips tightly, and Clint absently wondered how spectacular the bruises would be come morning. Then Thor began to move, and all thought was lost. Clint’s eyes widened, his gaze locked on Loki’s burning stare as he was filled more fully than he’d ever been before, the harsh drag of the flesh within him pressing into his prostate and making his vision go red around the edges. His mouth went slack as the pace increased, and Thor began to growl as his hips snapped forward, rutting freely into Clint’s grasping heat.

 

“So…tight your little Hawk is, brother,” Thor grunted. “I’m afraid I may not be able to return him to you in the same state.” 

 

Loki’s hips twitched up at Thor’s mocking words, and Clint gasped as his straining cock made contact with Loki’s own neglected arousal. The pleading look in the dark god’s eyes went straight to Clint’s gut, and he pressed his hips down, grinding against the hard flesh beneath him. Loki moaned and arched up higher, seeking as much friction as possible. His hands began to slide down between them only to be captured in the archer’s strong grasp.

 

Clint tsk’d and pinned Loki’s wrists to the floor above his head. “No touching, Princess. I didn’t say you could come yet, did I?”

 

“No,” Loki panted, straining up against Clint, and wriggling in his grasp. 

 

“Be still, brother,” Thor snarled. “You’ll have your turn soon enough. Until then, let your frustration be the abuse you so crave.”

 

Loki undulated and sobbed hoarsely, thrashing and bucking under Clint. “Please…I’m sorry! I just…I need to be touched. Please.”

 

“So greedy,” Clint moaned as Thor shifted and drove into him at a new angle. The archer dropped his head, resting it against Loki’s heaving chest as he focused on the feel of the blonde god’s cock buried so deeply within. He panted and whined as he was pulled back to met Thor’s thrusts, being manhandled as if he weighed nothing. Thor’s hands left the smaller man’s hips; one going to splay low across Clint’s back, the other sliding up to grip in short brown hair and yank his head up.

 

“Do not hide your face, Barton,” Thor rumbled. “Let my brother bear witness to the pleasure I can bring.” With that, the Thunderer shoved Clint down to lay fully atop Loki, as he bent forward over the smaller man’s back. Thor’s hand left Clint’s hair and instead wrapped around Loki’s throat, gripping tightly as he hissed. “Look at him, brother. Your Hawk writhing under my attentions. Do you hear the moans spilling from his lips? Feel the hard press of his cock against your own? How does this make you feel, Loki? To see him as my whore?” Loki choked and gasped, pinned under the combined weight of the two men and straining against Thor’s hold. His gaze darted between Thor’s relentless snarl and his archer’s lust blown pupils, and slowly he licked his lips.

 

“Fuck him…harder, brother,” Loki gasped out, grinding his hips up and into Clint’s throbbing arousal. “Make him scream for you, as I soon will.”

 

Thor grinned down at Loki over Clint’s shoulder. “And to think you feared ruining me. I am almost certain that it is I that will have ruined you before this night is through.” Releasing Loki’s throat, Thor reared back, his hands once again finding Clint’s hips and holding him steady as he rocked into the shuddering archer. With long, slow strokes, Thor soon had Clint skating on the edge of release, his breathing ragged, fists so tight around Loki’s wrists that he could feel the bones grinding together. 

 

“Fuck…Thor. Please,” Clint pleaded brokenly. “M-make me come for you. I need to…-goddamn it-…please! Fuck me!”

 

“I think not, little Hawk,” Thor chuckled, a dark undertone in his voice. “I have an idea on how we can fully break my wayward brother, and you are a necessary part.” Clint let out a moan that spiraled into a sob, and Loki’s cock twitched at the despair in his archer’s voice. “As much as I would love to fuck you until you scream,” Thor growled, “I’m afraid that is not going to happen. Perhaps another time.”

 

And with that, Thor pulled free from Clint’s body, ignoring the smaller man’s lament and pushing him to the side. “Finally,” Thor rumbled. “You shall have what you have so long lusted after. And will it make you happy? Or just break you further?” He stared down at Loki for a moment, his bright blue eyes glittering with feral lust before he fell upon his brother. Loki keened as Thor’s mouth found his throat, teeth sinking deep as he levered the dark god’s legs back, and with one hard thrust, buried himself fully. 

 

The scream that tore from Loki’s throat rang in Clint’s ears as he lay gasping for breath, fighting to recover his senses enough for whatever Thor had planned. Rolling his head to the side, Clint watched as Thor plunged into Loki again and again, his mouth latching onto unmarked bits of flesh and leaving bloody bruises in its wake. The concrete was cold against his back, but the fire in his belly flared at the display before him. Loki was responding under Thor’s assault. His lips skinned back over bared teeth, eyes shining with an unidentifiable emotion, nails digging weeping furrows into Thor’s broad, muscled back. And through it all, the Thunderer held him spread, trying desperately to fuck him into submission. Clint felt a shudder run through his body and idly thought that he very well might come just from watching them together.

 

With one final violent snarl, Thor dragged Loki up from the floor, twisting his body to fall back and pulling Loki atop him. Grasping his brother’s hips, he pulled Loki down as he in turn arched up, slamming home once again. The dark god sagged forward, planting his hands to either side of Thor’s head and issuing a licentious moan, his hair falling around his face in an ebony curtain. 

 

“Come here, little Hawk,” Thor moaned. “I need you.”

 

Clint rolled to his hands and knees and crawled to the Thunderer’s side. Thor wrapped one hand around the archer’s nape and drew him into a languid, yet greedy kiss, breaking it with a nip to his lower lip. Then Thor pulled him in further and whispered into his ear exactly what he wanted Clint to do. The smaller man’s eyes widened, and he nodded, mouth set in a determined line. 

 

“Be quick,” Thor panted. “I am close, and I daresay none of us will last long once this has been accomplished.”

 

Clint leaned in and quickly licked over Thor’s mouth, then turned and captured Loki’s slack lips with his own. He kissed him harshly, all teeth and tongue, then drew back a bit and smirked at the broken god before him. “Gonna fuck you so good, Princess. You’ll be lucky to remember your own name once we’re done with you.”

 

“P-please,” Loki stammered, hips rolling in small circles as Thor thrust into him from beneath. “I want that. Make me come so hard that it wipes my mind clear.” Loki turned his burning gaze up to Clint, spearing him with its intensity. “Give it to me, my Hawk,” he murmured, a hint of desperation in his tone. “Break me.”

 

Clint slid between Thor’s spread legs and watched as the Thunderer stilled his movements. Loki uttered a weak protest, trying to press his hips down and urge his brother to action. Thor’s hands slid around Loki’s waist, and then dropped to his ass, gripping and spreading him open. Clint moved forward, then, pressing tight to Loki’s back.

 

“W-what are you doing,” Loki asked, a sudden edge of apprehension to his voice.

 

“Just giving you what you want, brother,” Thor purred.

 

“That’s right,” Clint added. “You want us both? Now you can have us both. At the same time.”

 

Loki uttered a needy little whine as the realization of what was about to happen washed over him. He arched his back and cast a coy glance at Clint over one shoulder. “Yes, please.”

 

Clint growled and pressed his cock against Thor’s, straining for entrance. He slid forward just a bit, feeling Loki stretch further to accommodate the added intrusion. The breathy little gasps and whines the dark god was voicing made Clint want to come right then and there, but he desperately held back. Loki’s body was clamped so tight around them that it was almost painful, and Clint shoved forward the final few inches, hissing against the overbearing friction. Thor uttered a strangled shout as the archer suddenly pulled back before thrusting forward again. 

 

“I-I can feel you, Barton,” Thor moaned. “Sliding against me.”

 

“And I can feel you throbbing, Sunshine,” Clint panted in return as he set a punishing pace. “Just hold on a minute more and we can come together. This won’t take long.”

 

Loki held himself perfectly still, focused completely on the feel of both his brother and his archer buried deep within him. He’d never been so full; or so wanted, and the feeling was driving him mad. The combined motion of both men, the slip and drag of thick flesh within his body, the way his spot was being assailed again and again; it was all enough to bring him to the edge within moments. “Oh,” he shuddered. “I-I’m so close. Fuck me, please!”

 

Clint’s hand slid up Loki’s spine to tangle in his fall of ebony hair, and he levered the god’s head back, growling into his ear, “Not before we do, Princess.” 

 

Loki’s hands came up and locked around Clint’s wrist as he keened, “Now! Fuck me NOW!”

 

Thor snarled and snapped his hips up as Clint redoubled his efforts. They fucked all their rage, pain and frustration into Loki, in a brutal, growling, clawing tangle of flesh. And through it all, Loki shrieked and begged for more. Thor was the first to tip over the edge with a roar that seemed capable of toppling the very walls. The flood of heat that seeped around Clint’s cock triggered his own release, and he drove his teeth into Loki’s mauled shoulder to muffle his screams. Loki tensed then, his whole body gone stiff, and with a bubbling cry his body clamped down around both men as he painted Thor’s belly with his lust.

 

Loki sagged back against Clint’s broad chest, drawing breath like a drowning man, and he brought one hand up to clutch at his Hawk’s nape. The archer’s arms wound around Loki’s shuddering torso, and he mouthed the dark god’s ear before asking, “So how was that? You okay?”

 

“Never better,” Loki sighed. “I should trust your decisions more often, it seems, as you really do know what I need most.”

 

“Been trying to tell you that for months,” Clint chuckled.

 

“Yes, well…what can I say? Sometimes I am obstinate.”

 

Thor snorted laughter and asked, “Sometimes?”

 

Loki’s face drew into a small moue, before it transformed to a smirk. “No one asked you for your opinion on the matter, brother.”

 

“They rarely do,” Thor offered. “I’m a man of action; not words.”

 

“As you have proven tonight,” Loki replied fondly.

 

Thor laughed merrily and pushed himself upright, bestowing a small kiss to each of the men before him. “Glad to have been of service…to you both.”

 

“No, thank you,” Loki said simply as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Thor’s mouth. “And thank you, as well,” he continued, scratching his fingernails against Clint’s nape. “When a thing is broken, sometimes the only way to mend it properly is to break it again. You have given me the finest of gifts.”

 

“You hear that, Thor” Clint teased. “Told you that my build wasn’t the only fine thing about me.”

 

“Yes, Barton,” Thor returned dryly. “You also have a fine ego.”


	4. A Hunger Satiated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clint finally gets what he craves.

 

Clint quietly knelt next to Loki’s chair, feeling the chill of the tile floor seeping through the material of his pants.  He held a small measure of anxiety as the gods conversed; hoping against hope that Loki’s offer to Thor would be accepted, and that his hunger would finally be satiated. 

“Are you certain,” Thor rumbled from somewhere above the bound and blindfolded archer. 

“Of course,” Loki replied smoothly.  “If there were any doubt in my mind as to this, I would never have suggested such a thing.”

“True,” the blonde god said.  “But you cannot fault me in the asking.  The last time I was called to such service, the situation was…quite different.”

“It was, wasn’t it,” Loki mused, long fingers trailing up Clint’s spine to stroke through short brown hair.    “But no matter.  Things have changed since your last visit, brother.  And it would seem that you awakened something within my Hawk.  I have noted the faraway look that comes over him at the mention of your name, and the thinly veiled heat when we speak of that day.  You do remember what you said to him, do you not?  Something about fucking him until he screamed?”

“I do,” Thor allowed, his voice gone over to gravel.  “I believe I said, ‘Perhaps another time.’”

“Well, that time is now,” Loki cooed, nails scraping over Clint’s scalp.  He noted the slight tremors that ran through the archer’s solid frame; anticipation warring with apprehension.  Want fighting against a wary nature.

“This _is_ what you want, is it not?” Loki asked the man kneeling at his side. 

Clint gave a slight nod, feeling the heat coiled in his belly begin to grow.  It was a constant hunger that refused to be dampened; a holdover from the day he’d given Loki what he needed most…and discovered a thing or two about himself in the process.

“You may speak,” the dark god murmured, a note of pride in his tone.

The archer swallowed down the lump in his throat, and gave a slight tug against the leather straps wound so tightly around his wrists before answering. 

“This is absolutely what I want,” he breathed. 

Loki toyed with the tie holding the smaller man’s blindfold in place, giving a pleased hum at Clint’s words.  “And there you have it, brother,” he stated.  “Unquestionable consent.  Now I must ask again; will you take that which you are being offered?”

Thor stepped closer, and the archer flinched slightly as a large hand cupped his chin, tilting his head back.  The scent of the Thunderer surrounded him, and Clint bit back a soft moan, remembering the last time he’d been awash in the smell of ozone and metal; leather and sweat. 

“Do you offer yourself to me fully?” Thor asked in earnest.

Clint found himself wishing that he wasn’t blinded to this; wanting to see the hungry gaze Thor was levering his way as he waited for an answer. 

An answer that he wasted no time in delivering.

“I do,” he stated firmly.  “Whatever you want; however you want it.”

“So eager,” Loki purred.  “Ready and willing for anything you may ask.  Is there anything quite as enticing as utter and complete hunger?”

“A willingness to share,” Thor suggested.  “Which from you is unexpected… but not unappreciated.”

“When I said things had changed, brother, I meant far more than whom you might find kneeling before you,” Loki smirked. 

“I see that now,” Thor answered slowly, his thumb tracing over Clint’s lower lip before pushing inside.  The archer suckled, pressing the flat of his tongue against the pad of the Thunderer’s digit, pulling a low groan from the god.  “And will you be joining us?” he asked, almost as an after-thought.

“Perhaps,” Loki said.  “But for now, I am content to simply observe.”

“So be it,” Thor huffed.  “I would have this off,” he stated, his free hand moving to loosen the blindfold.  “I wish to bear witness to the lust in your Hawk’s gaze.”

“As you wish,” Loki replied.  “As of now, he is yours to do with as you will.”

Clint shuddered at Loki’s words, the promise of what was to come blooming bright in his mind.  He remembered the feel of Thor’s hands gripping his hips; the bliss of being filled so full; fucked so well.  The way Thor had pinned him; making him feel so very small and helpless. 

It was a kink that Clint hadn’t even known he’d had…and had hungered for ever since.

The blindfold was pulled away, and Clint blinked up at the god.  From his knees, Thor seemed massive; towering over him as he stared down at the archer, eyes slightly narrowed.  Sliding his thumb free, he once more traced over the swell of Clint’s lower lip, a slight smile plucking at the corner of Thor’s mouth.

“And do you crave the same sort of abuse as my brother?” Thor asked.  “Do you wish to be broken, little Hawk?”

“I want to be used,” Clint answered softly.  “Pinned down, filled up and fucked out.”

“So very specific,” Loki breathed.  “He has never been one to shy from asking for _precisely_ what he needs.”

“And where, pray tell, might he have learned that?” Thor asked, a teasing note creeping into his voice.

“I haven’t the _slightest_ idea,” Loki replied, mock innocence dripping from his words.  “Now.  Enough talk.  I think my Hawk has been quite patient, and the time has come for you to deliver upon your promise.”

“Yes,” Thor murmured.

Loki waved one hand in a languid motion, and the straps fell from Clint’s wrists.  The archer’s tongue slicked over his lower lip, and he leaned forward, sliding his hands up Thor’s thighs.  The Thunderer stood silently as Clint worked the laces on his breeches open, spreading the material apart and nuzzling against his lower belly.  Licking over the ridge of Thor’s hip, Clint palmed the god’s cock, uttering a quiet moan at the feel of firm, heavy flesh. 

Thor voiced a small gasp at that first contact, one large hand coming to rest on the nape of the archer’s neck.  He gripped him loosely, letting that heated mouth travel where it may as he gazed down in wonder.  Clint blazed a trail from one hip to the next, licking, kissing and delivering small nips; marking his path as he moved ever closer to the blonde god’s aching length, his own arousal growing by the minute.

Clint paused in his exploration, eyes sliding up to lock with Thor’s before he circled his fingers around the god’s cock.  He gave a long, slow pull to the thick flesh in his hand, smirking slightly at the breathless moan Thor voiced. 

“Tell me what you want,” Clint murmured, holding Thor’s bright blue gaze.

“That mouth,” the Thunderer answered quickly.  “I did not have the pleasure of such when last we met and I would know all of your skills, Hawk.”

“He _is_ quite skilled with his mouth,” Loki offered as he reclined, eyes bright with lust.  “You shall not be disappointed, brother.”

Clint’s tongue ran out, teasing over that sensitive spot just under the head of Thor’s cock.  The blonde god loosed a hoarse shout and tightened his grip on the nape of the archer’s neck, drawing him forward and pushing between Clint’s lips.  A hiss bled from behind clenched teeth as the smaller man swallowed him down in slow, measured movements; pressing his tongue firmly to the underside as he took him deeper, and then sucking as he withdrew.

Thor stilled his hips, fighting the urge to rut deep into the archer’s throat and allowing Clint to move at his own pace.  When he was fully seated, and the muscles of Clint’s throat tight around the head of his cock, Thor uttered a quiet growl of bliss.

“Was I wrong?” Loki questioned, tilting his head and spearing his brother with an inquisitive look.

“Not in the least,” the Thunderer panted as Clint began to swallow around his length.

Thor turned his gaze to the man kneeling before him.  He felt a surge of arousal at the idea that this strong, proud creature held such a blazing hunger for him; had yearned to kneel and offer himself up fully and completely.  Thor stroked his free hand across Clint’s bared shoulders and down his arm, feeling the tremors wracking the archer’s frame. 

“You shudder.  Why?” Thor asked.

Clint pulled back, licking over and around the tip of the god’s cock before answering.  “Anticipation,” he answered in a hoarse voice.  “Been wanting this for a long time now.  Can’t wait for what comes next.”

“And all borne from our brief tryst,” Thor marveled.  “I did not expect our time together to have such a lasting effect upon you.”

“Neither did I,” Clint murmured as he rhythmically squeezed and stroked the heavy flesh in his hand.  He cocked his head, giving the Thunderer a lopsided grin before adding, “Glad it did, though.  Even more glad you decided to keep that promise of yours.”

“I am a man of my word,” Thor stated. 

“Good,” Clint replied and pressed forward, swallowing down the Thunderer’s cock once more.

Loki’s eyes narrowed in pleasure as he watched his archer work.  The mortal set a steady pace that had Thor gasping within moments, and the dark god’s gaze lingered over the play of muscles in the archer’s back.  He leaned forward in his seat, teasing long fingers over the curve of Clint’s spine, chuckling lightly at the shiver that wrung through his Hawk’s solid frame.

“How focused, he is,” Loki cooed.  “So very intent on bringing you pleasure, that in return, you will visit the same upon him.”

Loki raked his nails up the slope of Clint’s back, thrilling to the muffled cry that leaked out from around the thick flesh filling Clint’s throat.  Curling his hand around the base of Clint’s skull, Loki forced him to take Thor’s cock even deeper, growling out, “Swallow.”

Clint complied immediately, the muscles of his throat working, and Thor loosed a low snarl at the feel.

“Yes,” the blonde god moaned, his own broad hands coming up to grip Clint’s shoulders.  “Your skills are many, archer.  And while I could happily lose myself in nothing more than this, I fear it will do little to satiate your hunger.  I would have you now.”

Loki pulled Clint back to recline between his knees, chuckling at the whine of anticipation the archer voiced.  Dipping his head, Loki ran his tongue lightly over Clint’s lips before drawing him into a blistering kiss.  He delved deep, drawing out the moment before breaking the kiss and murmuring, “I can taste him upon your tongue, my Hawk.  But are you ready for more?”

“Fuck _yes_ ,” Clint breathed.  “So ready.”

“I suspected that may be your answer,” Loki mused.  “Come.  On your knees now, and face me.  I wish to see your face whilst my brother uses you.”

“Yes, sir,” Clint murmured, the heat in his tone matched only by the flush staining his cheeks.  He rolled upright and turned, placing his hands high on Loki’s thighs as the dark god leaned back into his chair, a smirk plucking at the corner of his mouth. 

“Yes,” Loki cooed.  “Just so.”

Thor went to his knees behind Clint, slipping his hands around to brush lightly over the archer’s arousal before moving up to flick open the button on his pants.  That needy whine sounded again, and Thor chuckled as he drew the material down over Clint’s thighs.  Clint wriggled out of his trousers as quickly as possible, kicking them away and arching his back, his gaze never once moving from the poison green stare of his god.

The Thunderer stroked his fingers down Clint’s flanks, feeling the frantic tempo of his heart as the mortal trembled beneath his touch.  He dipped his head to mouth along the slope of Clint’s shoulder before sinking his teeth into the sensitive crook of the archer’s throat.  The ragged cry that Clint voiced only served to heighten the lust Thor felt roiling in his belly, and as he licked over the angry red mark he’d gifted the archer, Thor slid one hand down to press against his opening.

Clint stilled instantly, and his breath hitched in his throat before he gasped out, “ _Please_?”

Thor lifted his gaze to Loki, giving him a slight nod.  Loki grinned in return and murmured a quiet incantation, slicking Thor’s thick fingers in preparation of what was to come.

“Thank you, brother,” Thor murmured as he slowly breached Clint’s body, his fingers sinking deep even as his other hand clamped down on the nape of the archer’s neck, holding him in place.  Clint let loose a stuttering cry as the blonde god’s fingers stroked and twisted, stretched and plunged. 

Loki reached out, cupping his Hawk’s cheek and studying the play of emotions across the mortal’s face.  The desperation in his eyes was just this side of too much, and Loki tsk’d lightly.

“You are nearly undone,” Loki chided.  “And long before the game has even been properly started.  I thought you were made of sterner material, my Hawk.”

“C-can’t help it,” Clint ground out.  “Want this too much, I guess.”

“That is apparent to all,” Loki murmured, his gaze dipping to take in the sight of Clint’s cock, fully hard and straining.

At that moment, Thor’s fingers found the spot they’d been seeking, and Clint’s response was lost in a throaty moan.  Loki watched as his Hawk’s eyes rolled back in bliss, his slight smirk blooming into a wolfish grin.

“There, brother,” he instructed.  “You have him at your mercy; now make him _sing_.”

The blonde god’s fingers pressed firmly to that sensitive patch of skin hidden so deeply inside, and traced small circles, thrilling to the panting groans the archer voiced.  He moved faster, prompting a ragged gasp from Clint, and then the kneeling mortal was rocking back to meet his every motion.

“Yes,” Loki whispered, leaning in to nuzzle against the shell of Clint’s ear.  “Show him how wanton you truly are, my Hawk.  Beg for him to use you; if not with that clever tongue, then with your very body.”

Clint nodded frantically, arching his back and spreading his knees further.  Thor’s fingers bit into his nape, tugging him upright and presenting him to Loki.

“Now if that is not the _prettiest_ sight,” the dark god breathed, leaning forward in his seat.  “Flushed and wanting, achingly hard…and all for you, Thor.”

Clint’s hips stuttered forward, and he whimpered softly, his gaze locked on Loki’s own.

“How needy you sound,” Loki cooed, slowly trailing long fingers down Clint’s chest.  “Tell us what you desire most, and perhaps we shall take pity on you.”

“Please,” Clint sobbed.  “I want…oh _fuck_ …please just fill me _up_!”

Loki raised his eyes to meet Thor’s and he quirked one eyebrow at the Thunderer.  “I do believe you have broken him,” Loki stated.  “And judging from your own state of arousal, I think the time has come to give him what he so desperately craves.”

Thor slowly licked a hot stripe up the side of Clint’s throat to murmur into his ear, “Is this true, little Hawk?  Can you take no more?”

“Oh, I can take a _hell_ of a lot more,” Clint panted.  “But your fingers aren’t exactly what I need right now.”

The blonde god chuckled and pulled free, saying, “Then I shall give you more.” 

Thor pressed Clint forward until the mortal was once more braced on Loki’s thighs, and then he quickly slicked his length before nudging against the archer’s entrance.

Clint stilled at that first touch, his breath caught in his throat as Thor slowly breached him.  Loki’s gaze bored steadily in Clint’s own, watching as his Hawk’s eyes drifted half-shut in pleasure.

“Finally,” Loki whispered as he reclined back into his seat. 

Thor huffed out a strained groan as he gave a tentative thrust into the archer’s clenching heat.  The smaller man swore bitterly in response and rocked back to take the god deeper, grinding down upon his length.  Thor’s hands dropped to grip Clint’s hips tightly, seating himself fully before leaning over the mortal and asking, “And does this quell your hunger?  Is this what you’ve needed?”

“It’s a start,” Clint allowed, rolling his hips to goad Thor into action.  “How ‘bout you ask me again once you’ve actually _fucked_ me?”

Loki chuckled fondly and ran his fingers through the archer’s hair.  “He can be rather demanding, brother, and do not feel that you need to hold back.  He has proven himself quite capable in weathering the lust of a god.”

“Is that so?” Thor rumbled.  “I suppose I shall have to test that for myself.”

And with that Thor rocked back until just the very tip of his cock was within Clint’s tight heat before surging forward, filling him in one brutal thrust.

Clint howled in bliss, his hands scrabbling at Loki’s leather-clad thighs for purchase as Thor set a steady, punishing rhythm.  Loki gathered a fistful of Clint’s hair, close to his nape, and held tight, keeping the archer’s head tugged back just enough to labor his breathing.

“How does it feel, my Hawk?” Loki asked softly. 

“So…fucking _good_ ,” Clint gasped. 

Loki grinned and tightened his hold on Clint’s hair, leaning in closer and searching the archer’s gaze.  Those familiar steel blue eyes were half-lidded; pupils so blown with lust that they nearly eclipsed the iris. 

“Harder, Thor,” Loki murmured.  “He desires to be used…so _use_ him.”

The Thunderer voiced a low growl, fingers biting deeper into Clint’s hips, vibrant bruises blooming under his touch.  He shifted his weight, nudging Clint’s knees wider and thrust faster, losing himself in the cloying heat surrounding his cock. 

“Like so?” Thor rumbled.

“Yes,” Clint cried.  “Oh fuck, yes, Thor!  Right fucking – _there_ -!”

“And will you scream for me?”  Thor asked, his voice ragged with desire. 

“Whatever you want,” Clint whimpered, slicking his tongue across his lower lip.  “Make me come and I’ll do whatever you want.  God, _please_!”

“So pliant when he’s like this,” Loki hummed.  Lifting his gaze to meet Thor’s, the dark god smiled before growling, “ _Harder_.”

Thor surged forward, driving Clint higher into Loki’s lap, the archer leaning his forehead against Loki’s chest, gasping for breath as he moved closer to his release.  Loki loosed his grip on Clint’s hair and circled long fingers around his nape, holding his Hawk in place as Thor plied his body.  Canting his hips just so, the Thunderer brushed against that hidden spot, pulling a surprised wail from the man kneeling before him.  Clint’s body clenched hard around him, and Thor groaned in response.

“So very _tight_ , your Hawk is,” he gasped. 

“And yet, so wanton,” Loki supplied.  “You have him on the edge, brother.  Now take him to pieces.”

Thor nodded his assent and snapped his hips forward, pressing against that tender patch of skin that washed Clint’s vision red.

“Fuck,” Clint gasped.  “I’m gonna…n-nuh…don’t you _dare_ fucking stop!”

The blonde god kept his pace steady.  Long, deep thrusts punctuated by a harsh, grinding roll of his hips, teasing Clint closer and closer with each motion.  And within moments, Thor was rewarded with an ear-splitting wail as the archer convulsed in his grasp.  He stilled, holding himself deep as Clint rode out his orgasm, trembling wildly.

Loki felt Clint’s length twitch against his inner thigh, and the slowly growing heat of his release as it washed over the leather of his breeches.  He murmured soft words of praise in his Hawk’s ear as he slid one hand down, teasing his thumb over the head of Clint’s cock and chuckling at the piteous whine the mortal voiced.  Gathering a bit of the archer’s release, Loki traced a damp line over Clint’s lower lip before capturing his mouth in a greedy kiss, the taste of his come heavy between them.

Pulling back slightly, Loki nipped at Clint’s jaw line, murmuring softly, “How _lovely_ you are when you break, my Hawk.”

“You can thank Thor for that,” Clint ground out, his voice roughened by his cries.

“And I shall,” Loki breathed.  “Once he’s fully finished with you.”

Clint groaned, bowing his head as the blonde god slowly withdrew from him, pausing to give one teasing thrust before pulling free.  And then Clint found himself being lifted and turned, manhandled into straddling Loki’s upper thighs, reclining against the dark god’s chest.  His head fell back, resting on Loki’s shoulder as Thor moved between his splayed legs, and Clint gave a surprised gasp as the Thunderer leaned in and lapped at the crown of his cock. 

Clint’s hips stuttered, thrusting unbidden as Thor swallowed him down, thoroughly cleaning every last drop of his release away.  The archer’s hands dropped to twine through golden hair, holding Thor tight as the god worked, moaning brokenly at the heat of the god’s mouth.  When he pulled back, wiping the back of one hand across his lips, Clint whimpered at the loss.

“Fear not,” Thor murmured as he pressed forward, teasing his cock over Clint’s entrance.  “I am not done with you as of yet, Hawk.”

Loki’s hands curled around Clint’s knees, spreading them further apart, and the mortal rolled his hips down, taking Thor deep.  The blonde god growled, eyes flashing as he rutted forward, sinking the last few inches into Clint’s tight heat. 

Clint gasped and wriggled slightly, feeling the hard press of Loki’s cock against his lower back even as Thor snapped his hips, filling him again and again.  The friction between his thighs paired with the small noises of lust being voiced by both gods was overwhelming, and before long the coil of tension in his belly was, once again, close to snapping.  Thor’s breathing had gone ragged, his motions more erratic as he moved closer to his release, and Loki was steadily grinding against him, seeking his own end.

“You are nearly there, Clint,” Loki murmured, swiping his tongue over the thundering pulse in his Hawk’s throat.  “Perhaps if you beg him, my brother will spill within you.  That is what you have craved _most_ , is it not?  Having him come deep inside you?  You desire that wash of heat as he fills you to overflowing.”

“Yes,” Clint groaned.  “I want that.”

“Then beg,” Loki growled, nipping at the shell of Clint’s ear.  “You have never been shy in the asking.  So _beg_ for what you need.”

Clint lifted his head from Loki’s shoulder, spearing Thor with a lust filled gaze.  He rocked his hips, meeting each jarring thrust, and slowly licked his lips before speaking.

“Please,” he said in a low and earnest tone.  “Please, god…fill me up, Thor?  Just…use me.”

Thor held Clint’s steady stare, rutting deep even as his lip curled, teeth clenched tight.  “Is that what you truly need, Hawk?” he rumbled. 

“Yes,” Clint whimpered.  “Fuck me like I’m just a warm, wet hole to come in.  Fuck me raw.  _Use_ me.” 

“Make him your whore, brother,” Loki purred, his hands sliding from Clint’s knees to circle around the archer’s neglected arousal.  “I wish to see him sob out his release while you spill deep within him.”

“Then you shall have just that,” Thor growled.  “My release, and nothing more.”

So saying, the Thunderer pulled back until just the head of his cock was caged within Clint’s tight heat.  He caught the mortal’s eye as he licked the palm of his hand and gripped the shaft of his length, uttering a soft moan as he began to stroke.

Clint wriggled, trapped between Thor’s electric glare and the heat pooling in his belly as Loki’s slender hands squeezed and moved over his own aching flesh.  Thor’s breath hitched, and his fist moved faster as he neared the edge.

“Make him come, brother,” Thor panted.  “I wish to have him screaming as I brand him with my lust.”

“Of course,” Loki murmured, speeding his own motions.

Clint’s back arched and he hissed out a strangled cry as the dark god gave a twisting stroke around the head of his cock, tipping the mortal over the edge and into bliss.  He jerked helplessly in Loki’s grip, painting his own belly in heated streaks of come, babbling out nonsense words interspersed with desperate pleas for Thor to ‘ _come, oh please for fuck’s sake COME_ _inside me NOW!’_

And finally, with a feral snarl, the blonde god did just that.

Thor’s broad frame stiffened, lips skinned back from white teeth as his cock pulsed in his fist.  Clint felt the wash of heat coat his inner walls, pooling before beginning to slowly drip from between his trembling thighs.  Loki gave a rough grunt and a sharp tilt of his hips, grinding heavily against Clint’s lower back as his own release took him, and Clint could feel the thunder of his heart under his back.

After a long moment, filled only with the sound of frantic breath slowly calming, Thor pulled free from Clint’s body and leaned in to softly brush his lips over Loki’s.  “Thank you, brother,” he murmured before claiming Clint’s mouth as well. 

“And thank you, Hawk,” Thor continued as he lazily stroked his fingertips through the come streaking Clint’s belly and lifted them to Loki’s mouth. 

The dark god daintily licked them clean and then grinned widely.  “Never let it be said that I do not share what is mine.”

Thor laughed before turning his gaze to Clint and asking, “And is your hunger now satisfied?”

“For _now_ ,” Clint allowed.  “Ask me again in a week, though.”

“Greedy,” Loki said fondly.

“Hey, there’s worse things to be than greedy,” Clint replied flippantly.

“True,” Loki mused.  “And I suppose one would _have_ to be greedy in order to keep pace with the likes of us.”

“Damn straight,” Clint growled.  “And now I need a bath, a beer…and a nap.  In that exact order.”

“I fear I have worn out your Hawk, brother,” Thor chuckled. 

“You have,” Loki agreed.  “But that is precisely what he needed.  You have my thanks.”

“And is that _all_ I have,” Thor asked softly, cocking his head to the side and spearing Loki with a bright gaze.

A smile tugged at the corner of Loki’s mouth, and he murmured, “Nay.  You also have a standing invitation to return whenever you like…and perhaps _next_ time, I shall join you in breaking my Hawk.”

“Fuck.  Yes,” Clint groaned.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
